


In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #5

by softlyforgotten



Series: fistfights! [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #5

Ryan lies with his back to Brendon, sweaty and cooling down slowly and still pissed off, and Brendon says, voice rough, "It's ironic."

"Oooh, that's a big word," Ryan sneers automatically, and then he says, calmer, "What is?"

"You," Brendon says, darkly amused and, underneath that, a little helpless. "You were always my favourite worst enemy. Or the most fun, anyway."

"I was the only one who could match you," Ryan counters, turning over and rolling his eyes. He softens, though, when he's looking at Brendon again, says, "I don't think that's irony though."

"No," Brendon agrees, quietly. "The irony is you turned out to be the fucking love of my life."

Ryan releases his breath like a gasp and pushes Brendon over, climbing on top of him not to kiss him or rock his hips against Brendon's (well, not yet anyway), just to rest his forehead against Brendon's, their noses brushing, and say, "Yes, yes, for me too."

Brendon smiles up at him, tired and amused and oh, fuck, Ryan gets that look in Brendon's eyes, he understands it after so many years of just watching it, letting it settle warm around him without knowing what it meant.


End file.
